sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Eggman
Dr. Ivo Robotnik (ドクター・イヴォ・ロボトニック, Dokutā Ivo Robotonikku), also better known as Dr. Eggman (ドクター・エッグマン, Dokutā Egguman); or just fully by his 2nd alias Dr. Eggman Robotnik (ドクター・エッグマン・ロボトニック, Dokutā Egguman Robotonikku), is a human scientist and the arch-nemesis of Thomas Jones & Sonic the Hedgehog and the primary antagonist of the franchise. As a scientist with an IQ of 300 whose ambition dreams for world conquer, universal domination and enslave the population, and plots constant and evil plots and schemes against Tom, Sonic, Ash and his friends and create his Eggman Empire from his evil fortress and other form of his bases of operations. unfortunately for him, his plans are endlessly thwarted by Tom, Sonic, Ash and his friends all the time. While the doctor's plans initially consisted of building up incredible armies by harnessing powers from animals and Pokémon alike to power his robots and using them to dominate the land, Dr. Eggman's schemes have since branched into much more global threats as he built war machines, used nuclear devices to threaten entire nations, and even relied on mythological and ancient deities bent on destruction to achieve his goals. Eventually, the mad scientist has gone as far as to target the entire universe and cooked up schemes to control time and space itself. While all these plans end in failure thanks to the continued efforts of Sonic and his friends, the mad doctor is somehow always able to slip away from certain death or imprisonment and escape at the last moment, making him a constant threat to the universe and a thorn in Tom and Sonic's side. He is aided in his schemes by his nephew Jack, his own two assistant sidekick robots, Decoe and Bocoe, as well as his messenger Bokkun and a horde of E-Series robots, ruthless robots and high-tech terrornauts and other robots. "Very well then, old friend. Every defeat that I would may or may not face, they all will mean and matter nothing to me, I will always rebuild the foundation of the Eggman Empire again and again. And soon, I'll rule the entire universe!" :—Dr. Eggman. Appearance :Voice actor: Mike Pollock (English), Masaharu Satō (Japanese), Marc Bretonnière (French), Aldo Stella (Italian), Hartmut Neugebauer (German), Francesc Belda (Spanish), Isaac Bardavid (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance Eggman is bald and obese man with red-brown mustache, and wears a pair of white gloves. In the Young Days When he was younger, he wore with a black pants/shoes suit, a red shirt with two downward yellow triangles on it (sometimes called a collar or redesigned as part of a cape), and of course, dark blue, clip-on-to-nose, one-way sunglasses. In Present Time When he got older, he wears black trousers, black and gray shoes with a gray zipper, red jacket with four White and yellow sort of decorations with a gray zipper, white gloves, dark blue pince-nez sunglasses, goggles with small green lens. While he wears his sunglasses, his eyes was rarely have been seen. His height is 185cm. (6ft. 1in.), weight is 128kg. (282lbs.). Possible Future Compared to his other appearances in the past and present, Eggman's outfit has been dramatically changed. He still wears a red jacket with yellow cuffs; two steel rings are seen on his right cuff connecting a small device. The jacket also has a yellow triangle which is attached to one of the jacket's buttons. Unlike his past and present counterparts which were more round on the upper body, he has a strong body shape of a T. His mustache becomes shorter than in the past and present, and his body would become more muscular instead of fat. Attributes: Gallery File:Eggman_future_Sonic_Boom_front.png|Dr. Eggman's future self. Background Personality Dr. Eggman is a short-tempered, egomaniacal, raucous, pompous and evil genius who is constantly planning to take over the world. Despite his intelligence, Eggman is very immature, throwing temper tantrums when either Sonic, Tom, or their friends manages to wreck into his plans. However, despite his desire for world domination, Eggman does have a human side, and does not appreciate senseless destruction, tormenting and killing from other individuals and forces who are beyond his control. In Black Arms Saga, he is shown to be disgusted and shocked at the thought that his own grandfather would sacrifice his own people for the sake of research and aid the Black Arms. This demonstrates that even if Eggman does not mind causing chaos and destruction, he ultimately knows that there is a line that others should not cross and was afraid his grandfather did so through betraying humanity and aiding a species that wanted to eliminate the entire human race. This shows that the doctor has some form of loyalty to the human race and could not fathom the idea of betraying his own species to that of a vicious and demonic alien empire, despite some of their actions mirroring his own in terms of the scope of their plans and the destructive ramifications of their actions. While this seems contradictory towards Dr. Eggman's previous exploits of joining forces with other creatures bent on destruction, it seems that he still wishes to paint his grandfather, Gerald, in a positive light as he was his hero in his childhood. This more humane side to the doctor is shown in full force at the end of Sonic Pokémon: Adventure 2, where he has an honest and genuine conversation with Tails about how much he adored his grandfather, questioning the actions of his fallen hero/idol and wondering if he intended to destroy him as well. Additionally, in the Lost World Saga, he unhesitatingly jumped in to save Tails from being attacked by a Crabmeat-controlled Cubot, and when questioned by Tom over having rescued one of his worst enemies, when he was once a friend who turned rouge on him, Eggman admits that he prefers being "a complicated guy." One of Eggman's more admirable, if not dangerous, traits is his courage throughout life threatening situations. Despite Eggman's continuous use of machinery to both protect himself and fight his opponents, Eggman shows considerable bravery throughout the entirety of the series and very rarely shows fear, regardless of who or what he is facing. Even in the wake of the Black Arms invasion, Dr. Eggman remains very composed when facing the demonic and destructive race and even enters their base of operations, the Black Comet, himself without showing any fear. His persistence to control other creatures or mystical lifeforms bent on mass destruction and approach them to ultimately tame them, including Chaos and Dark Gaia, also illustrate his apparent lack of fear. Manga "attention citizens of Mobius, lend me your ears and listen to me very carefully! My name is Dr. Eggman- the world's greatest scientist, and soon to be the world's greatest ruler. Now witness the beginning of the greatest empire of all time!" :—Dr. Eggman, Sonic Pokémon: Adventure 2 Battle. Dr. Eggman is also very arrogant and narcissistic to himself; possessing a cruel psychotic belief of self entitlement of controlling the world and beyond and constructs countless technological wonders in his own image to fuel his massive ego. Eggman seems to overlook crucial details in his plans, such as in the Iblis Saga when he orders his robots to fire on Sonic while he is escaping with Princess Elise, failing to realize that they could possibly injure or kill Elise if they land a direct hit on Sonic and overlooking Dark Gaia's immature release in Unleashed Saga. An example of his immaturity is in the ending of the Sonic Pokémon: Unleashed, when Orbot begins to insult him over his constant failures and calls him a loser; Eggman screams "Oh, shut up!!", attempts to kick him only to comically fail, and then chases him through the desert. His main plans is to create the ultimate utopia, the Eggman Empire, are always in full swing, and he does not care where to start it -- in the end, he plans for it to encompass all of Earth and even beyond. His abominable laughter and maniacal declarations contrast his self-professed softer side as a romanticist, feminist, and gentleman. Despite his and Sonic's constant feud, he has secretly developed a begrudging respect for the hedgehog. Although Eggman is a villain, he helps Sonic and co. when the world is at stake - though the reason is always because he knows there would be nothing left for him to conquer if the planet was destroyed. Eggman has never shown a willingness to do good or help others without it serving his own ends in some shape or form. While displaying a comical disposition later on in the series, he is quite clearly a cruel minded and brutal man who will use any opportunity presented to him to fuel his self-serving desires, even if that means exploiting worldwide catastrophes to obtain power and dominance. From abducting and transforming animals into robot armies, to leading large scale attacks on a terrorist level, Eggman's numerous crimes and exploits continuously transition into more destructive ramifications. He never acknowledges the results of his actions such as the pollution from his fortresses and strongholds that poison the surrounding environments or the ruins that are left from his own attacks on various cities and lands. His exploits have led to numerous tragic events, such as Chaos flooding and utterly destroying all of Station Square and Dark Gaia nearly consuming the whole planet, as well as leaving numerous areas, lands, and even planets in ruins and threatened the welfare of time, space, and the universe itself. Despite of his human side and loyal to the innocent race of the entire planet, Eggman seems to have no problem in committing senseless killing and destruction as long as he is the one in control of the forces doing so. It would seem that the doctor is so bent on authority, that he refuses to let other forces destroy his planet unless they are under his complete control. This is shown when Chaos betrays the Eggman Empire and floods all of Station Square, an action that which Dr. Eggman had planned Chaos to do from the very beginning regardless of the beast's betrayal against him, but refused to allow his rampage to continue as Chaos was no longer under his control. Additionally, in Adventure Saga, he launched a missile deep into the heart of a heavily populated Station Square to utterly destroy it, even if that meant killing himself, as a twisted form of revenge and victory over Tom and Sonic after his plans to use Chaos to dominate the planet failed. In Adventure 2 Saga, his desire for destruction appears at its height as he laughs insanely at the Eclipse Cannon's impending firing at the planet, which would have had devastating effects to billions of lives, until his grandfather's true operations were activated. He also admits that had he had the chance to use the space colony ARK to collide with Mobius, he would've done so a long time ago, showing admiration towards his grandfather's mad projects, and only decides to prevent them from coming to fruition in order to save his own life as escape was impossible with the colony on its collision course. In the Sonic Pokémon: Unleashed, there is a possibility, realistically speaking, that he murdered millions when reawakening Dark Gaia by splitting the planet itself apart, though the effects of the quake in relation to the Mobius' populace is never touched upon. In Sonic Pokémon: Lost World, Eggman contemplates destroying one of his own doomsday machines to ultimately destroy the Deadly Six, even if it means taking many innocent lives with them, much to Sonic's disgust. According to his PA announcement in Sonic Pokémon: Colors, his park can be considered a lethal weapon in itself as most of the rides lead to horrifying and agonizing deaths and circumstances should anyone ride them. Lastly, in the beginning of Iblis Saga, he orders his robots to launch numerous missiles at Sonic with no regard for any that may be caught in the crossfire. Regardless of how many lives may or may not have been lost to Dr. Eggman's various schemes, the evil scientist clearly demonstrates a complete disregard for all life, even his own on occasions, as well his own creations, and will go to any means necessary as long as his goals of destroying Sonic and his friends, conquering the planet, and establishing his empire are met with full success. With the means for all of Eggman's plans to succeed often resulting in massive amounts of chaos and destruction, the success of his schemes would also result in a world slowly dying away from Eggman's ruthless and tyrannical rule. The various, dark futures provide a glimpse of the horror that would be a world under Eggman's control; twisted steel, pollution, and ruin, to the point that even Eggman's own creations are in pitiable states, illustrating that once Eggman has seized control of the world, he will become a ruthless tyrant who will exploit all of the planet's resources to the point that they are polluted or depleted as even his own creations suffer. This could imply that once Doctor Eggman has conquered the world, there will be little need of his robotic army as he primarily uses them to conquer territory and will be seen as expendable to him and left to rot. This would further be indicative towards how Dr. Eggman has previously treated his robots if they failed him, ordering torturous redesigns on his various E-Series robots if they did not complete their missions and even abandoned Orbot and Cubot in the vastness of space without a second's hesitation, though they would later rejoin the doctor sometime later despite this. Perhaps the most frustrating and deadly aspect about Eggman is his tendency to always escape at the last minute, even as all his creations and machines crumble and blow up around him, ensuring that he will always be back again with another scheme to endanger the planet and beyond. No matter how close Sonic appears to be finally catching the villain and putting him out of commission, the doctor always has an escape plan, which ironically enough, are the only plans he can formulate that Sonic has been known to fail in foiling, making it nearly impossible for both individuals to defeat the other for good, making their battle a never ending one. Eggman, while sending out his army to do most of his dirty work, has also been known to lead missions personally with himself in the field for both good and noble deeds, though with self serving interests always at the forefront of his mind. His apparent lack of fear during these missions can be owed partially to the fact that Eggman has previously shown a disregard for even his own life on several occasions, as long as his plans come to full fruition. In the Adventure 2 Saga, Eggman tells Shadow that he might not survive his battle with Sonic in the space colony ARK and instructs him to finish their plans to use the Eclipse Cannon to dominate the planet and possibly even use the weapon to destroy large portions of it. While the villain has been known to panic when his plans spiral out of control, especially when victory previously seemed assured, he is always able to compose himself long enough to either finish the mission at hand or escape at the last minute. Ultimately, while not openly violent and ruthless, Dr. Eggman is still a highly brutal and amoral villain with an insatiable lust for power, dominance, and, since meeting Sonic and his reunion with Tom, revenge. While still harboring a more humane side and displaying comical undertones, Dr. Eggman's ruthless and violent nature can still be seen throughout the series. His uncompromising persistence shared with his appetite for authority and control fuel the conflicts throughout the entire series and guarantee that Tom and Sonic will always be needed to stop him. Anime "I'll be back! With a new and batter robot! Who has an accurate name! And super laser eyes! And he'll feed me ham! Evil ham..." :—Dr. Eggman, Partners' Crash Course. Despite having a few evil moments in the series, this version of Eggman is considerably more lucid and overall sympathetic than most other community, and has all the qualities of a classic villain. While clearly not having problems with kidnapping and threatening to inflict harm, he definitely does, however, think it to go too far by actually hurting his hostages and dislikes to harm humans, animals and/or any other innocents alike; for example, when the Metal Heads begin to beat up a captive Chris and Cosmo, Eggman criticized them for their malicious behavior towards the two, remarking that "It's one thing to take them prisoner and threaten them, but when you actually hurt somebody, that's going too far!" Earlier in the anime series, when the Eggsterminator was brutally beating Sonic, Eggman could not bear to watch and even ordered the robot to stop and give Sonic a break. He looks, talks, and dresses like a bad guy and possess the psychotic belief of self entitlement of enslaving the world, the destruction of his enemies or both. Because of his constant desire to enslave the world, Dr. Eggman will do whatever it takes to achieve his goals, even if that means getting into otherwise awkward situations or teaming up with an enemy more powerful than he is. Despite his intelligence, Eggman is deranged and sometimes childish in behavior. He is also self-deluded and somewhat of a doofus, not using necessary parts for his robots in the belief that they are spare parts, geeking out with Tails in a battle, and sneaking in on his enemies to plant a robot rather than using the opportunity to attack them in their sleep. In contrast, he seems more flamboyant than most of his other counterparts, as he is frequently seen showing off, although he retains some of his normal version's personality, such as his immaturity. He also appears to be a fan of sports, as seen in one episode of the anime, where he makes the main characters play a baseball game against him and his team for a Chaos Emerald. He also hates when Sonic gets his name wrong and/or gives him nicknames. Eggman has an extreme hunger for power, and desires attention, adulation, and a little respect. While things might not always work out for him initially, he is always working behind the scenes to get the upper hand and come out on top. Relationships Friends *Eggman Empire **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Orbot **Cubot **Metal Sonic *Eggman's robots Family *Bruce Robotnik (father) *Jack Robotnik (nephew) *Gerald Robotnik (grandfather, deceased) *Maria Robotnik (cousin, deceased) *Hope Robotnik *King Shahryār (alternate version from the Arabian Nights) *younger Eggman (past self) *Eggman Nega (Nexus Prime dimensional counterpart) *Eggman's robots (creations; notably E-Series and Metal Sonic, among others) Neutral *Chaos *Dark Gaia Rivals *Miles "Tails" Prower *Julian Snively Dislikes *Thomas Jones (Arch-Enemy) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Arch-Enemy) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Christopher Thorndyke *Team Rose *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emeral *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Sticks the Jungle Badger *Ash Ketchum *Professor Oak *Misty *Tracey Sketchit *Brock *Todd Snap *Cosmo the Seedrian *Team Rocket **Giovanni **Jessie **James **Jake **Meowth *G.U.N. **Abraham Tower **Hope Robotnik **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega **Officer Jenny *King Boom Boo *Tikal the Echidna *May *Max *Team Magma *Team Aqua *Project Shadow **Biolizard *Dawn *Team Galactic *Pir'Oth Ix *Professor Juniper *Iris *Clian *Team Plasma *Metal Heads **Dark Oak **Pale Bay Leaf **Black Narcissus **Yellow Zelkova *Metal Sonic (at times) *Team Flare *Black Arms **Black Doom *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Shahra the Genie *NiGHTS *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Storm the Albatross **Wave the Swallow *Chip *Wisps **Yacker *Nega-Mother Wisp *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric Pokémon Abilities and Powers Eggman is a brilliant scientist, mechanic and inventor whose mastery of technology is nearly boundless, able to create all manners of machines, mechs and robots, and doomsday devices capable of undoing creation. His remarkable skills as an engineer and programmer are best evidenced by the armies of robots and mechs he has created for his numerous attempts at world domination and destroying Sonic Heroes, some of which he has been able to build and program in a very short time. He is also a very skilled pilot, able to manipulate many different kinds of his own mechs and vehicles in difficult battles with Team Sonic. Another of Eggman's skills is his masterminded plots and schemes which nearly always succeed in some way. However, even when successful, his plans usually fail due to Sonic and his friends and his own arrogant overconfidence. He is a remarkable scientist and engineer, as evidenced by the armies of robots he's created. Eggman is an incredibly skilled pilot: able to swoop missiles and lasers in his Eggmobile with skills rivaled only by Eggman Nega and Tails. Physical Abilities Eggman has also shown to possess considerable physical strength, enough to smash an entire solid ice wall with his bare fists and hands with little effort. This is further enforced in Riders Saga, where Eggman is classified as a Power Type and is able to break stone pillars and even statues with ease. He is also quite resistant to damage, being catapulted or falling vast distances only to come out scratched up but mostly unharmed. Despite his physical structure, Eggman is also very athletic; where there is almost always a point where Sonic chases him and despite of his weight and Sonic's speed, he always manages to outrun his nemesis long enough to reach his next escape vehicle or weapon. In the Lost World Saga, Eggman is seen to be running at the same speed as Sonic. Although it has been proven, it is unknown if he can consistently outrun Sonic, since he is almost always in his Eggmobile. Equipment Dr. Eggman possesses a wrist gauntlet which is equipped with a device that originally belonged to Lyric the Last Ancient. With it, Eggman is able to take control of virtually anything electronic around him as long as it is not manually controlled. However, he is not always able to control it, like when Obliteratorbot went rampant despite his attempts to use this device. The gauntlet also has offensive functionalities, like fire beams that can encapsulate victims in unbreakable force fields and shooting lasers that can incinerate the targets. History Past In childhood while being friends with Tom, the young Eggman Robotnik looked up to his grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik as a hero, and believed him to be a great man who had done his best to help mankind and was unfairly executed. Thus the doctor decided to follow in his grandfather's footsteps and become a scientist, as well as pursue a teaching degree (apparently because he liked telling people what to do). However, he became obsessed with the idea of a world under his rule, and using his unmatched genius, began his plans. Eventually Eggman met Sonic the Hedgehog and re-meets with Tom (who was upset with his former friend's betrayal), and Tom and Sonic became instant rivals with Eggman. Over the years, he realized the hedgehog's determination was as fierce as his own, gained a respect for his former childhood friend and new adversary. When he accidentally found his grandfather's diary, he was drawn into an adventure that would show him that his grandfather was perhaps not as innocent as he had thought. Synopsis Notes & Trivia *Eggman breaks the fourth wall the most in the show by constantly bringing up the fact that it is an anime. *Eggman is the second character to use the most English in the Japanese version, coming second to Sonic himself. *In episode 67, "Testing Time", when Eggman comes to Sonic's rescue he shows no fear of Sonic's transformation, nor anger and actually smiles. *Whenever Eggman is seen sleeping, it's sometimes in a chair in his office rather than a bed. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Robotnik Family Category:Villains Category:Eggman Empire Category:Inventors Category:Power Type Characters